Wait, Confusion Double?
by Paul Everett
Summary: Rachel não esperava algo tão impossível acontecesse em sua vida, quer dizer, quem esperaria isso? Algo tão impossível que veio em dose dupla, que acabou mexendo com os sentimentos da pequena estrelinha.


Oh não... Segunda-feira. Está aí uma coisa que raramente alguém gosta. Mas nem por isso os corredores do McKinley High deixavam de ficar vazios, muito pelo contrário, todos os alunos estavam comentando os seus final de semana. Diferente de Rachel, que só queria conseguir chegar até o seu armário, sem ter nenhum atleta para interferir no seu caminho. Ela caminhou entre os outros, tendo todo o cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém, até que chegou ao devido lugar. Rachel colocou a sua senha e logo abriu o armário, trocou alguns livros para as próximas aulas.

O sinal tocou e todos se direcionaram para as suas salas, assim Rachel fez, ela fechou o seu armário e se virou para caminhar. Então, de repente, um flash rosa passou em sua frente. Ela parou. Ali, uma garota sentada no meio no meio do corredor, suas costas apoiadas pelos armários, lendo um livro como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. Ela estava ignorando a pressa, o barulho, os olhares.

Os cabelos rosas, totalmente bagunçado, ela usava blusa com estampa de alguma banda de rock, calças jeans rasgadas na altura dos joelhos.

Rachel chegou mais perto e muito lentamente a garota levantou o olhar de seu livro. As duas se olharam por alguns minutos, os olhos castanhos estavam vidrados nos olhos avelãs, a judia se perguntava qual foi ultima ou primeira vez que viu alguém tão bonito. A outra garota por outro, parecia confusa, tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada para Rachel.

– Hmm, posso ajudar com alguma coisa? – perguntou a garota de cabelo rosa, fazendo que Rachel saísse do seu devaneio e corasse levemente.

– Não, desculpa, eu estava indo para a minha aula, como todos – disse Rachel rapidamente tentando não parecer uma idiota na frente da garota, mas achava difícil isso não acontecer – Você não vai para a aula?

Rachel se matou de varias formas diferente mentalmente, naquele exato momento a outra garota continuava confusa, mas achando a morena um pouco... fofa? De qualquer forma a morena estava tentando acalmar seus nervos, apenas para gerenciar algumas palavras.

– As pessoas daqui são assim? – perguntou a garota de cabelo rosa, fechando o livro e levantando-se do chão.

– Depende, assim como? – disse Rachel confusa.

– Loucas – riu a garota, abrindo um armário que parecia ser o seu e guardando o livro dentro – Não me leve a mal, mas eu acabei de conhecer um moicano tarado.

– Oh, deve ser o Puck, Noah Puckerman na verdade – disse Rachel, rindo.

– Puckerman? Ok, mande o seu namorado ficar longe de mim – disse a garota. Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram ouvindo as palavras de garota, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou logo que a garota voltou a falar – Por acaso você não estava indo para a sua aula? Enfim, até mais...

– Rachel, Rachel Berry – disse Rachel, sorrindo e estendendo a mão – Puck não é o meu namorado, quer dizer, não aconteceu muitas coisas, entre eu e ele, esqueça.

Rachel se perguntava se ela estava sendo estupida demais. A garota de cabelo rosa direcionou o seu olhar para a mão estendida de Rachel, ela sorriu e se afastou, começando a caminhar pelo corredor que agora estava vazio. Assim que Rachel percebeu isso, ela não se perdoou, começou a correr em direção a sua sala de aula, por sua sorte o seu professor ainda não tinha chegado, o que fez a morena suspirar em alívio.

Nas próximas trocas de salas, Rachel tentou não se distrair com qualquer pessoa sentada nos corredores, até porque ela não achou mais a garota que tinha tomado parte dos seus pensamentos nas aulas. _Quem era aquela garota?_ Era a única coisa que Rachel queria saber, isso estava a incomodando. Rachel empurrou as portas duplas para entrar no refeitório, a morena caminhou pelo refeitório tentando achar algum lugar para sentar. A morena estranhou não encontrar nenhum dos seus amigos do coral, não havia sinal de Kurt ou Mercedes.

Rachel prendeu a respiração quando viu a garota de cabelos rosa pela segunda vez, sentada à mesa afastada do refeitório. O mesmo livro com o qual ela estava da ultima vez descansava na mesa, ela ainda estava de costas para Rachel e Rachel notou que os braços dela tinham movimentos frequentes, o direito muito mais que o esquerdo. Rachel ofegou quando a ficha caiu, ela estava desenhando. Não foi nem de longe uma constatação estúpida, ela realmente estava desenhando e o fato de que isso não tinha nada a ver com Rachel.

_O que mesmo Rachel tinha com aquela garota? Tudo bem, ela mal sabia o nome da garota..._

Quando Rachel começou a caminhar em direção a mesa aonde se encontrava a garota, ela ouviu alguém a chama-la, virou-se e acabou encontrando Kurt e Blaine, os dois acenavam para a garota que sorriu e caminhou na direção dos dois amigos. Ela tinha acabado de desistir de falar com a garota, para falar com os seus amigos, que ótimo.

– Ei, Rach – disse Kurt, dando um abraço apertando na morena – Você está bem?

– Sim, por que não estaria? – perguntou Rachel.

– Porque você estava indo em direção a mesa da Fabray – respondeu Blaine, fazendo uma careta.

– O nome dela é Fabray?

– Sim, Charlie Fabray – disse Kurt, enquanto sentava em uma cadeira do refeitório e logo Rachel e Blaine sentaram-se juntos – Uma das Fabray.

– Uma? Como assim? – perguntou Rachel confusa.

– Vai dizer que não sabe? Quinn e Charlie são irmãs – disse Blaine dando um gole do seu suco – Charlie é a de cabelo rosado, digamos que ela não é uma boa companhia. Quinn é diferente, ela sentou do meu lado na aula de Artes, me pareceu normal, bonita e doce.

Kurt revirou os olhos e Rachel tentou não rir. Os dois rapazes começaram a discutir, fazendo que Rachel revirasse os olhos, ela direcionou o seu olhar para aonde Charlie estava, ela não via nada demais em Charlie. Mas quem seria Quinn? Rachel tentou achar a garota no refeitório, mas não havia nenhum sinal de vida da garota.

Logo depois outros integrantes do coral sentaram-se com os três. Mike e Puck sentaram na frente de Rachel, os dois garotos tinham um enorme sorriso nos lábios, fazendo que todos desconfiassem.

– Quem vocês comeram? – perguntou Santana sem rodeios, fazendo que todos cuspissem o que estavam comendo.

– Que merda, Santana – reclamou Mike, limpando a sua boca com um guardanapo – Temos direito de ser felizes.

– Não mesmo, acredite você e os garotos desse colégio estão felizes demais – disse Santana, apontando para Mike e para Puck, fazendo os garotos bufarem uma risada – Confesso, achei as Fabray's quentes, mas digamos que elas são sem sal.

– O que? Sem sal é essa comida do colégio – disse Puck.

– Vamos mudar de assunto pessoal, fiquei ouvindo isso desde que cheguei nesse refeitório – reclamou Kurt, olhando para Blaine e depois para Rachel – Não vejo nada demais, para gêmeas elas são bem diferentes.

– Vai ver elas foram trocadas por Et's – disse Brittany inocentemente, recebendo um olhar carinhoso de Santana – Nunca se sabe, às vezes eu desconfio do Lord.

Alguns reviraram os olhos e continuaram as suas refeições. Rachel voltou a observar Charlie atentamente, a garota parecia continuar desenhando, fazendo que a curiosidade de Rachel gritasse querendo saber o que ela tanto desenhava.

– Ei pessoal, eu queria apresentar alguém para vocês – disse Finn sorrindo, aparecendo ao lado de Rachel.

Assim que todos perceberam que uma loira estava ao lado de Finn, todos os queixos caíram no chão, era a outra gêmea, que era chamada de Quinn. Rachel olhou a moça da cabeça aos pés, ela usava um vestido azul claro com um casaco branco, os cabelos longos e loiros caídos nos ombros, os mesmo olhos avelãs e o sorriso tímido estampado no rosto. A morena ficou surpresa, olhou pelos menos duas vezes para Quinn e depois para Charlie, havia muita diferença entre as duas para gêmeas. Então, Rachel colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Quinn, dizendo:

– Meu nome é Rachel Berry.

Este ano ia ser muito especial.


End file.
